


Animus! Teen Top

by msrockin (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [12]
Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Chunji might have misplace feelings about L.Joe, Jealousy, L.Joe is a tiny meany, M/M, Smut, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msrockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHUNJI: (Angry) What the fuck is that supposed to mean?<br/>L.JOE: We're not kids anymore, Chanhee.</p><p>Or the one where L.Joe's members resent that he gets all the attention... and L.Joe? He doesn't even give a fuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

EXT: SCHOOL FIELD - MV SHOOT - EVENING

_Camera crew men are setting up equipment as the sun dims a little in the background. Chunji is reclining on a collapsible chair as Niel and Changjo giggle over the phone beside him. His eyes shine in anger as he stares at the trailer directly in front of him. Minsoo arrives from behind Chunji carrying two cans of soda as he drops one in Chunji's lap. Chunji hisses as his concentration is broken._

**CHUNJI**

What the fuck, hyung!

**MINSOO**

Maybe if you stare hard enough, his trailer would catch fire.

_Minsoo laughs as he takes the chair beside Chunji._

**CHUNJI**

I can just tell how today will go... and do you know he's still sleeping?

**MINSOO**

The shoot doesn't start till 6pm.

**CHUNJI**

Everyone else is out here.

**MINSOO**

Because we're bored and awake. Leave the boy alone.

_A woman passes by, dropping scripts in each of their laps as Chunji looks at his as if it will bite him._

**CHUNJI**

There's only one female lead for the video.

_Minsoo opens his own script._

**MINSOO**

How do you know?

_Chunji nods in the direction of the model talking to the director on the other side of the field._

**MINSOO**

_(Shakes his head)_

That doesn't mean anything.

**CHUNJI**

We both know that once there's one lead, only one of us gets to talk to her on camera. The rest of us may as well be extras.

**MINSOO**

You don't know that.

_There is a shout from inside the trailer in front of Chunji. Chunji smiles just a little as everyone looks at the trailer but then he manages to calm his expression as the door flies open. L.Joe stands at the door in the clothes he arrived in but his hair -his previously, immaculately permed hair- has been dyed blue above the mint that it was before so that it looks dirty. Plus, the hair looks singed at the edges and wrinkled in most places. Some of the blue dye is smudged on the side of his head as if someone forgot to wash it off and there are blue splotches on his yellow shirt._

**L.JOE**

What. The fuck. Is this?

_The director stares at him, horrified, as the hair-stylist-noona rushes forward with fear in her eyes. L.Joe waits, looking like a tiny demon about to raze the entire place._

**DIRECTOR**

You have an hour to fix it. _(Shouts)_ NOW!

_She hastens up to him as the rest of the crew continue on with their business and the director goes back to talking with the model._

**CHUNJI**

_(Pouts)_

Oh, shucks! Looks like you won't be front and center today.

_L.Joe slaps the stylists hand off his hair as he jumps off the trailer, looking even angrier._

**L.JOE**

Did you do this?

_Minsoo, Niel and Changjo look at Chunji in disbelief._

**CHUNJI**

_(Shocked)_

I would never.

**L.JOE**

I suppose the dye just walked up to my trailer, opened the door and slid right in, eh?

**CHUNJI**

_(Angry)_

What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

**L.JOE**

We're not kids anymore, Chanhee.

_Chunji blinks in seething anger as Niel and Changjo turn away from the disaster._

**CHUNJI**

What did you just call me?

**L.JOE**

Your name, dumb ass. You don't want this. Trust me. _(Turns back to his trailer)_ I'm asking nicely, so listen. _(Looks back at Chunji)_ Stay the fuck out of my way.

_He pushes past the hair-stylist as she follows him, meekly, further into the trailer, shutting the door behind them. Chunji lies back on his chair, fighting the urge to frown as Minsoo stares at him._

**CHUNJI**

I didn't do it.

**MINSOO**

You need to stop this stupid jealousy Chunji.

_Chunji sits up again._

**CHUNJI**

But It doesn't even make sense. He's not the visual. He's not a better actor. How come he's always lead?

**MINSOO**

We all get spotlight.

**CHUNJI**

Yeah, but not like him.

_Chunji rubs at his temple as a frown finally shows up on his face._

**CHUNJI**

And he called me Chanhee. Who the fuck does he think he is?

**MINSOO**

Maybe you want to go cool off in your trailer?

**CHUNJI**

I'm fine right here, thank you.

_Minsoo looks at him for a while before he shakes his head and returns to reading the script._

   


ALMOST AN HOUR LATER.

**DIRECTOR**

Okay, costumes and make up on Teen Top, please.

_He claps his hands twice as the make up and costume teams spring into action, pulling the boys in different directions. L.Joe's trailer door opens and the hair stylist rushes out, flushed and embarrassed. One of the make-up noonas grabs her hand and whispers to her._

**MAKE-UP NOONA**

What's wrong?

**HAIR-STYLIST**

You know how he is when he gets mad.

_She shrugs and walks off as the door to L.Joe's trailer opens again and he emerges, still looking angry. However, his hair has been cut short and the back shaved almost to his skin, but the front tilts up in a nice short perm as L.Joe's slim face looks even cuter. The dye on the hair was washed off and evened a little more so that the hair is now turquoise and stands tall atop his head._

_Chunji, Minsoo and Niel are seated at the make up station but L.Joe is ushered to join Ricky and Changjo with Costumes._

**RICKY**

_(Smiles in surprise)_

What happened to your hair?

_L.Joe grunts._

**CHANGJO**

_(Giggles)_

Hyung looks like an idol now.

**L.JOE**

( _Snaps)_

Because the mint hair wasn't clue enough before.

_Changjo recoils from him and then tilts his head in silent submission before he shifts away from L.Joe, holding the costume he was given. Ricky squints at L.Joe._

**RICKY**

Hyung, are you alright?

**L.JOE**

Peachy.

_The stylist hands L.Joe his costume and he looks at the stylist like he wants to slap him. The stylist looks unsure as he looks at the costume again to see if he has the right one._

**RICKY**

Hyung, stop.

_Ricky takes the costume from the man and bows him away._

**RICKY**

You're scaring everyone and you're acting like a dick.

**L.JOE**

Because someone tried to turn me into seaweed.

**RICKY**

We have a shoot, hyung. If you're going to play lead, you can't show all that negative energy to the camera. Now go breathe somewhere before I give these... _(Shakes L.Joe's costume)_ ...to you.

_L.Joe looks like he wants to argue but Ricky continues to look him in the eye. Finally, L.Joe glares at him before he turns around and leaves. As L.Joe walks away, Ricky leans on the shelf, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He turns around, reaches into his bag and removes the empty can of blue hair dye. He tosses it into the trash can at his feet before he kicks the can under the shelf of cloths._


	2. Chapter 2

INT: TEEN TOP DORM - L.JOE'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Ricky is lying on his back, sweating and moaning as L.Joe kisses him softly, rocking into him slowly. Ricky's legs are hooked behind L.Joe and his hands clutch at L.Joe's shoulder, biting into his skin._

**RICKY**

Hyung... hyung... auh! Hah!

**L.JOE**

Shhhh. Ricky-goon. They'll hear.

_Ricky nods obediently, kissing L.Joe to muffle his moans._

**L.JOE**

Do you want to come?

_Ricky nods before continuing the kiss._

**L.JOE**

Come.

**RICKY**

I... I... hyung, I... need to touch it. Oh!

_His head bangs into the pillow as he holds on tighter._

**RICKY**

Please.

**L.JOE**

You'll survive without touching it, Ricky.

_L.Joe snakes his hand between them and twists Ricky's nipples as he cries, causing L.Joe to kiss the sound into silence. Finally L.Joe moves his hand down and grabs Ricky's dick, stroking it to his rhythm and before long, Ricky is coming between them as his head lolls to the side in pleasure. As soon as his body falls limp, L.Joe hastens his pace, pursuing his own orgasm till he freezes on top of Ricky and falls on him, breathing quickly._

**RICKY**

That's going to hurt, hyung.

**L.JOE**

_(Blushes)_

I'm sorry.

_He unhooks Ricky's leg as he pulls out. Ricky hisses and L.Joe stops to allow him adjust._

**RICKY**

I've told you to use lube, hyung.

**L.JOE**

I couldn't find any. And you didn't exactly worry about it, too. You're supposed to be the responsible one.

**RICKY**

You're the hyung, hyung.

_L.Joe gets off the bed, pulling Ricky's boxers on as he shuffles through the room, opens the door and leaves. Ricky turns around and hisses, stopping to put his hand on his lower back._

**CHUNJI**

Was it worth it?

_Ricky raises his head to look over at the bed on the other side of the room._

**RICKY**

Hyung, we're so sorry. We didn't want to wake you.

**CHUNJI**

Was it worth it, Ricky?

_Ricky looks at Chunji in confusion._

**RICKY**

hyung, we would have gone to my room but Minsoo-hyung locked the door.

**CHUNJI**

That's not what I'm talking about and you know it.

_Chunji fixes him with a stare and Ricky fidgets, getting up to suss out his clothes on the floor._

**RICKY**

I'll just be out of your hair.

_Chunji turns around and backs him and Ricky takes that as his cue to leave. Minutes after he's gone, L.Joe comes back into the room with a glass of juice._

**L.JOE**

I'm being nice. Take it or leave it.

_He sits at the edge of the bed and notices that it's empty._

**L.JOE**

Ricky?

_He looks at the floor and sees that Ricky's clothes are gone._

**L.JOE**

Oh great! Now he's mad at me.

**CHUNJI**

Can you stop talking to yourself in the dark and go to sleep?

_L.Joe glares at Chunji's back before he downs the juice in the cup and sets it down. He gets up from his bed and walks over to Chunji's where he sits on the edge, tentatively._

**L.JOE**

I'm willing to call a cease fire, Chunji.

**CHUNJI**

I was never fighting with you.

_L.Joe laughs dryly._

**L.JOE**

You ripped my contract the day we were to give it back. You "misplaced" my safe key when you knew I ha sheet music in there. Music that I was hoping Andy-hyung would be impressed by. And then you ruined my hair.

_Chunji looks back at him._

**CHUNJI**

I didn't do any of those things. 

**L.JOE**

We don't have to lie to each other. I'm waving a white flag. I'll even tell you what I've done.

_Chunji sits up, narrowing his eyes at L.Joe._

**CHUNJI**

You haven't done anything to me.

**L.JOE**

_(Feigns confusion)_

I haven't? Right! I've been thinking of doing something to you, that is. You know? Because you're not the only one who's evil.

_L.Joe gets up from the bed and moves to his ward rope where he rummages around as Chunji looks on in interested worry._

**CHUNJI**

What do you mean? What are you going to do?

**L.JOE**

Aha!

_L.Joe pulls out a camera as he turns it on with concentration on his face._

**L.JOE**

Do you know that these days, we have cameras with wifi and all that crap?

**CHUNJI**

_(Bemused)_

What's on there?

**L.JOE**

Cost me quite the buck but very satisfying, I'll tell you.

**CHUNJI**

What did you record?

_L.Joe looks at him._

**L.JOE**

You shouldn't worry about what I recorded. _(He smiles)_ You should worry about who I'm sending it to.

**CHUNJI**

L.Joe-

**L.JOE**

I gave you a chance to grow up, Chanhee.

_L.Joe presses play and the blood drains from Chunji's face as he recognizes the voice even though he can't see._

**CHUNJI'S VOICE ON CAMERA**

Oh God... _(moans)_... it's good. It's good. Just move. please smile for me... show me your teeth. Yes, I'll come. I'll come. Please.

**CHUNJI**

_(Angry)_

L.Joe-

**L.JOE**

_(Cuts in)_

We've not even gotten to the best part.

**CHUNJI'S VOICE ON CAMERA**

_(Whimpers)_

Byunghun.

**CHUNJI**

Jesus!

_L.Joe turns the camera around to reveal Chunji sitting on his bed with his laptop on the edge and his hand down his boxers. The other hand is busy where he's inhaling a shirt as he fists himself vigorously while watching a video of L.Joe posing for a photo-shoot. The camera is positioned behind Chunji so that there is a clear view of the shirt he's holding to his nose as his other shoulder moves quickly. But there is also the view of the laptop and what he's watching._

**CHUNJI**

_(Whispers)_

Where did you get that?

_Chunji groans in ecstasy on-camera as his moans become louder and louder, till they suddenly halt in a tiny whine._

**L.JOE**

I bought it.

_Chunji gets of the bed, moving closer to L.Joe as L.Joe backs away._

**CHUNJI**

You can't show that to anyone.

**L.JOE**

I wouldn't do that to Teentop. But I'm guessing even they know about your little, harmful crush.

**CHUNJI**

_(Shouts)_

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! Please.

**L.JOE**

_(Shouts back)_

TELL THE TRUTH!

**CHUNJI**

It wasn't me. I swear.

_Chunji grabs L.Joe's hand as he kneels before him in fear._

**L.JOE**

So what? A ghost has been terrorizing my life? It was you. You're the one who's been whining and mumbling and behaving like I stole your cookie.

**CHUNJI**

_(In tears)_

L.joe, please. Delete that video.

**L.JOE**

I will when you tell the truth.

_Chunji pauses, crying silently as he holds unto L.Joe's hand._

**CHUNJI**

I know who did it.

**L.JOE**

Who?

**CHUNJI**

It was Ricky.

_L.Joe cocks his head in disgust as he looks down at Chunji._

**L.JOE**

That's low. Even for you.

_L.Joe holds the camera to his eye level as he pulls his hand away and clicks on something. In that moment, Chunji lunges for the camera but l.Joe turns away, still operating it. Chunji steals that chance and grabs the camera out of his hand, pulling it away from L.Joe as L.Joe laughs in his face._

**CHUNJI**

What did you do?

_Chunji looks at the camera as the screen reads "...sending...". Chunji cries, hysterically as he shakes the camera in L.Joe's face._

**CHUNJI**

Who did you send it to?

**L.JOE**

_(Smiles)_

Let's see how much more attention you'll get, when Andy-hyung finds out how much of a fag you really are.

_The camera beeps again and reads "Video File Sent"._


	3. Chapter 3

INT: TOP MEDIA – ANDY’S OFFICE – MORNING

_L.Joe and Minsoo are sitting on the chairs in front of Andy’s desk as they wait for him. Minsoo sighs as he pulls his phone from his ear._

**MINSOO**

Damn! Chunji, where the fuck are you?

_L.Joe looks over at Minsoo smugly._

**L.JOE**

What’s going on?

**MINSOO**

Do you know what happened to Chunji?

_L.Joe shakes his head._

**L.JOE**

Why?

**MINSOO**

Have you seen him since morning?

**L.JOE**

Nope.

_Minsoo dials the number again as the door to the office opens and Andy enters._

**ANDY**

Where’s Chunji?

_He walks over and sits behind his desk._

**MINSOO**

He’ll be here soon.

_L.Joe glances at Minsoo in confusion as Minsoo shakes his head._

**ANDY**

I asked you three to be here. Why did you leave the dorms without him?

**MINSOO**

He’d already left by the time we were ready.

**ANDY**

Where did he go?

**MINSOO**

Uh…

**L.JOE**

He went to see his parents. _(Minsoo and Andy look at him)_ He left early to see his parents.

_Andy stares at L.Joe pointedly then opens up his laptop._

**ANDY**

Chunji told you he was going to see his parents?

**L.JOE**

Yes.

_Andy turns his laptop around to face the boys._

**ANDY**

Was it before or after you sent me this video?

_L.Joe freezes as his skin pales and Minsoo looks away from the laptop the moment he realizes what he is looking at._

**L.JOE**

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**ANDY**

You think I don’t know everything about my boys? I know your dummy emails. I know all the fake accounts you use to sign up to porn sites. I sit on top of stuff. So imagine my surprise when one of your fake emails sends me a video of your roommate jerking off. _(Frowns)_ What did you hope to achieve, Byunghun?

**L.JOE**

_(Stutters)_

I… well… I… hyung-

**ANDY**

Did you think I would kick him out of TeenTop because he was gay?

_Minsoo turns around to look at L.Joe and the disappointment and betrayal in his eyes cause L.Joe to look at the ground._

**ANDY**

Do you think I don’t know about you and Ricky?

_L.Joe looks up._

**L.JOE**

Hyung…

**ANDY**

I am very disappointed in you. Right now, I’m tempted to put you on hold and pull you out of performance for the near future.

**L.JOE**

_(Sits on the edge of his seat)_

Hyung, please-

**ANDY**

Why would you do something like that? I had noticed that you and Chunji have been becoming more confrontational with each other but I never thought I would see the day that one of you would be so… so disloyal to another member.

**L.JOE**

_(Cries)_

I am very sorry, hyung.

**ANDY**

Tell me, Byunghun. Why did you send me this video? What did Chunji do to you?

_L.Joe shakes his head as he hugs himself and looks down at the floor again._

**ANDY**

You need to make me understand your bad behavior. I thought you understood the brotherhood I was trying to imbue in you all-

**MINSOO**

Chunji has been bullying him, hyung.

**ANDY**

_(Looks at Minsoo)_

What? We are talking about the same Chunji who has a crush on him, right?

**MINSOO**

_(Nods)_

Yes. At first I just thought it was mere jealousy. But then when Chunji told me about Ricky and L.Joe, I realized that he was jealous that L.Joe liked someone else. He’s been doing stuff to L.Joe’s things. Even sabotaging his work.

**ANDY**

How can you not know your members, leader?

_Minsoo looks taken aback._

**MINSOO**

I’m sure of it. I am not on L.Joe’s side for sending that video and frankly, _(Looks at him in anger)_ I think he should be punished for it. But Chunji’s not entirely innocent. We’ve seen what he’s done. We have proof.

**ANDY**

What proof?

_Minsoo nudges L.Joe._

**MINSOO**

You talk. It’s your turn.

_L.Joe presses his lips together, wiping his tears away as he looks up at Andy._

**L.JOE**

During the last shoot, he poured dye in my hair. The stylist had to cut it all off. Because he didn’t wash it out, it over set and burnt the edges and turned me into a…

_He trails off and sits back._

**ANDY**

What color of dye was it?

**L.JOE**

Blue. I think. I think it was blue.

**ANDY**

Chunji never bought any blue dye.

**MINSOO**

It had to be him.

**ANDY**

No he didn’t… _(Thinks)_ One of the members requested a can of blue hair dye from the stylists but it wasn’t Chunji.

_Minsoo and L.Joe glance up at Andy in wonder._

**MINSOO**

Then who was it?

**ANDY**

Ricky.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

INT: TEENTOP’S DORM – AFTERNOON

_Minsoo and L.Joe enter the dorm. L.Joe’s head is bowed in humility as Minsoo frowns, pretending not to see L.Joe at all. He follows Minsoo into the sitting room and just as he opens his room door to enter, Minsoo hisses and turns around to face L.Joe._

**MINSOO**

_(Angry)_

Of all the stupid shit you’ve ever done-

**L.JOE**

_(Cuts in)_

I’m so sor-

**MINSOO**

Don’t interrupt me. _(L.Joe’s mouth clams shut)_ No one can trust you now, L.Joe. We all do stupid shit in this dorm. Is no one safe now because you’re here? Because you bought a camera?

_The door to Ricky and Niel’s room opens as a sleepy Ricky comes out. His eyes brighten as he sees L.Joe but L.Joe stares right back, blankly._

**RICKY**

What did Andy-hyung want?

_Minsoo looks from Ricky to L.Joe before he shakes his head._

**MINSOO**

Have you guys been sleeping all day?

**RICKY**

Sehun and Baekhyun-hyung came so Changjo went out. _(Yawns)_ I think Niel-hyung did laundry.

_Ricky walks up to L.Joe as he talks._

**L.JOE**

What were you doing?

**RICKY**

_(Hugs L.Joe)_

Sleeping… I think I woke up at some point.

_L.Joe shrugs him off as Ricky looks at him in confusion._

**L.JOE**

I’m a little tired.

**RICKY**

_(Shrugs)_

I need to pee.

_Ricky heads for the bathroom as Minsoo and L.Joe look after him._

**MINSOO**

You’re going to apologize to Chunji.

**L.JOE**

I know.

**MINSOO**

You’re going to grovel at his feet.

**L.JOE**

_(Hesitates)_

I know.

_Minsoo sighs as he places his hand on L.Joe’s shoulder._

**MINSOO**

You need to talk to Ricky. Find out why he’s been doing what he’s been doing.

_L.Joe doesn’t answer. He just turns around and enters the room as he flicks on the light. He gasps in shock as Minsoo appears in the door way and takes in the entire room as they look around in shock._

_Chunji’s bed has been bared and his side-table and cupboards emptied. His clothes are gone from the hamper and only one side of the room looks used. L.Joe goes to the wardrobe and flings it open only to find that Chunji’s side is empty as well and his shoes as gone. L.Joe glances at Minsoo, wide-eyed and confused._

**L.JOE**

Hyung…?

**MINSOO**

What the hell!


	5. Chapter 5

INT: TEEN TOP DORM – RICKY’S ROOM – EVENING

_Ricky is listening to music on his phone when L.Joe enters the room and closes the_ _door quietly. Ricky looks up at him and smiles, removing his earphones and setting the phone aside._

**RICKY**

Has hyung talked to Chunji-hyung yet?

**L.JOE**

That’s not what I’m here to talk about.

**RICKY**

Oh. _(Smiles slyly and gets up)_ Then what is-

**L.JOE**

_(Sternly)_

Sit down, Ricky.

_Changhyun sits down, looking up at L.Joe bemusedly._

**RICKY**

Is something wrong?

**L.JOE**

I’m asking the questions today, Changhyun?

**RICKY**

Okay, you keep calling me by my name and you only do that when you’re pissed.

**L.JOE**

Is there something I should know? Are you angry with me in anyway?

**RICKY**

What are you talking about?

**L.JOE**

I know about the hair dye, Changhyun.

**RICKY**

There it is again.

**L.JOE**

Would you just shut up or answer the damn question?

_Ricky sits, stunned and blinking._

**RICKY**

I don’t know anything about any hair dye.

**L.JOE**

Did you take dye from the stylists during our last shoot?

**RICKY**

Yes… but-

**L.JOE**

But you said you know nothing about hair dye.

**RICKY**

You didn’t give me any context.

**L.JOE**

Did you put dye in my hair while I was asleep so that you could ruin my do?

_Ricky stands to his feet, annoyed._

**RICKY**

Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

**L.JOE**

_(Angry)_

I said… sit… down. NOW!

_Ricky sits down again mouth quivering as his eyes threaten to tear up._

**L.JOE**

What did you need the dye for?

**RICKY**

I wanted to dye my own hair.

**L.JOE**

Why didn’t you ask the stylist to do it for you?

**RICKY**

I did. You can ask them. They said no. So I went to Andy-hyung and he ordered them to give me some. They did but they said they won’t be responsible for my disaster and that I had to do t myself.

**L.JOE**

So why didn’t you?

**RICKY**

I took the last can of that color, hyung. So when I went to use the bathroom and came back, it wasn’t there. The can was just there in my bag… empty. So I threw it away. I didn’t use it on you, I swear. If I was going to use it on anyone, it’d be Chunji-hyung.

_Ricky slaps his hand over his mouth, looking up at L.Joe in guilt._

**L.JOE**

What do you mean? Why would you want to do something to Chunji?

**RICKY**

_(Shakes his head)_

You know why.

**L.JOE**

No, I don’t.

_Ricky assesses his hyung’s face before he sighs._

**RICKY**

I see the way you two are, hyung. I see how he looks at you when you’re not looking and then when you are, you two are fighting and quarrelling with each other.

**L.JOE**

Because I hate him.

**RICKY**

He wants you. Desperately. And I wouldn’t even care if it wasn’t for the fact that you spend more time fighting with him than you do paying attention to me.

**L.JOE**

_(Pulls at his hair)_

Because he is so frustrating. GAHHHH! What do you want from me? _(Advances on Ricky)_ You want me to fight you? Eh? Is that what you want?

**RICKY**

_(Cries)_

No. I don’t want to fight with you. But sometimes, it would be nice if you could look at me any other time besides when we’re fucking.

**L.JOE**

_(Scoffs)_

I don’t believe this. You’re jealous because of fighting? I don’t have time for this nonsense.

**RICKY**

Hyung…!

_L.Joe steps out of the room and bangs the door in his wake. Ricky folds his leg over his bed and cries to himself, quietly._


	6. Chapter 6

INT: CHUNJI’S HOUSE – ROOM – EVENING

_Chunji has his headphones on when his room door opens and L.Joe enters. He looks up at him and hisses as he sees L.Joe._

**CHUNJI**

What are you doing here?

**L.JOE**

Minsoo-hyung said I should be the one to come and talk to you. Your mom let me in.

_Chunji removes the headphones completely as he shakes his head._

**CHUNJI**

You don’t need to rub it in my face. If Andy-hyung is kicking me out, just let me leave in peace.

**L.JOE**

He wants to see you tomorrow.

**CHUNJI**

I’m not going.

**L.JOE**

He’s not kicking you out.

_Chunji makes a noise of disbelief._

**L.JOE**

He knew already. Apparently he knows everything. He knows about me and Ricky.

_Chunji glances at L.Joe_

**CHUNJI**

You’re lying.

**L.JOE**

_(Boredly)_

I don’t see how I would waste my time and come down here just to lie.

**CHUNJI**

Because you’re a horrible person.

**L.JOE**

_(Laughs)_

I’m a horrible person. _(Opens his mouth and rubs the corners)_ I sent that video because I thought you were the one who was causing me trouble.

**CHUNJI**

And I told you it wasn’t me. There was a time that would have been enough for you.

**L.JOE**

_(Nods)_

If you don’t want to come back, that’s fine. _(Gets up)_ But call Andy-hyung and show him some respect.

_L.Joe reaches the door as Chunji falters, staring at him before he speaks up._

**CHUNJI**

I broke up with Suho-hyung because of you.

**L.JOE**

_(Turns back around)_

What?

**CHUNJI**

I told Ricky I was going to do it. He tried to talk me out of it. I went to talk to Suho-hyung and by the time I got back to dorm, you and Ricky were having sex… in my bed.

**L.JOE**

_(Whispers)_

I didn’t know.

**CHUNJI**

I know.

_L.joe turns around, shaking and uncomfortable about to leave as the door opens and Chunji’s mom enters carrying a blanket and a pillow._

**MOM**

You’ll spend the night, Byunghun?

_L.Joe looks between Chunji and his mother._

**L.JOE**

I… I need to get back today.

**MOM**

_(Pushes past him)_

Nonsense. It’s late and I have dinner on the burner. Chanhee get your friend some night clothes and you two come down and help set up. Your father would soon be home.

**L.JOE**

But omma-nim-

**MOM**

Save it. Change. Downstairs. Now!

_She drops the blankets on Chunji’s bed as she leaves the two of them in the room._


	7. Chapter 7

INT: CHUNJI’S HOME – KITCHEN – NIGHT

_Chunji is at the sink, scraping remnants into the bin as L.Joe returns with the last set of plates as he sets them on the sink top so Chunji can get to them. Chunji looks at L.joe but L.Joe avoids his stare as he rinses the tray and returns it to its place. He makes to leave._

**CHUNJI**

Aren’t we going to talk? Isn’t that why you came here?

**L.JOE**

I’ve said what I came here to say, Chunji.

**CHUNJI**

_(Holds L.Joe’s hand)_

Wait. _(Frowns)_ I just poured out my heart to you and you’re going to just-

_He stops and drops his hand abruptly as he mom comes into the kitchen with a saucer. She eyes them confusedly as she heads out. As she leaves, L.Joe turns to Chunji._

**L.JOE**

I’m with someone now. You can’t just expect me to-

**CHUNJI**

But I deserve something.

**L.JOE**

_(Sneers)_

What? What do you think you deserve?

**CHUNJI**

You should at least listen to me seeing as you just found out I didn’t do anything to you.

**L.JOE**

Actually, all I know is that you didn’t dye my hair for me. How do I know you didn’t do all that other stuff?

**CHUNJI**

You’re just going to continue till you find a legit reason to be mad at me.

_L.Joe laughs._

**L.JOE**

Chunji, I have lots of legit reasons to go crazy on you right now. I always have. That I’ve held out till now should speak volumes of my restraint.

**CHUNJI**

Ricky played us. Can’t you see? He stopped us from being together and then he framed me with hair dye.

**L.JOE**

He didn’t dye your hair.

**CHUNJI**

I saw him with the dye.

**L.JOE**

Yes, he got it from the stylist. He wanted it for his hair but when he was ready, it was finished.

**CHUNJI**

Was this before or after everyone else had gotten their hair done?

**L.JOE**

What are you talking about?

**CHUNJI**

I saw him with the dye when we got to the set. Our hairs were ready by the time we got to the set. Was he going to dye his hair on set? If he got the dye for himself, why didn’t he use it in dorm? Why wait till the last minute to try it out?

**L.JOE**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’ll say anything to break us up.

**CHUNJI**

And you’re so whipped you’re now a fool. How can you not see what’s right in front of you?

**L.JOE**

If he was going to do anything to anyone, he’d have done it to you. He said so himself.

**CHUNJI**

_(Angry)_

And who do you think he’s harming by dying your hair? You? You don’t think he knew they’d be a stylist on set to do it right?

**L.JOE**

What are you saying?

**CHUNJI**

He’s doing this to me. He knew that if he did it, I’d be your first suspect. Don’t you see?

**L.JOE**

_(Waves him off)_

I really don’t need to listen to this.

_He walks out of the kitchen as Chunji stares after him, frowning and on the verge of tears. At last, he turns around and begins setting the plates in the dishwasher._


	8. Chapter 8

INT: CHUNJI’S HOME – ROOM – NIGHT

_Chunji groans as he feels a weight lower on his back. He tries to turn around when something wet licks across the back of his neck and Chunji goes still, unmoving._

**CHUNJI**

What the-

_L.Joe places kisses around Chunji’s neck as Chunji allows himself be turned over till he’s lying on his back._

**CHUNJI**

L.Joe-

**L.JOE**

Shhhh. Your mom is sleeping.

_L.Joe couches over him as he kisses up Chunji’s jaw as his hands move underneath his night shirt, pushing it up till Chunji lens up and raises his hands and the shirt disappears over his head. The moment it passes his mouth, L.Joe smacks on a wet kiss, licking and fighting into Chunji’s mouth as he whimpers helplessly into it. He feels L.Joe’s hands as they move around his torso stopping for a slight pinch at one of his nipples and Chunji’s mouth falls open in an undignified noise as L.Joe dives in and sucks on his tongue. Chunji bucks up, hoping to grind against the thigh between his legs and the moment he makes contact, his eyes roll back till they are white._

_He gets confused when L.Joe replaces his mouth with his hand and Chunji’s eyes widen in confusion._

**L.JOE**

You’ll wake your mom.

_L.Joe pushes as his pajama bottoms and Chunji uses both his hands to remove them quicker as he springs free sighing in satisfaction as his breath bounces back from L.Joe’s hand and he just lies there. Waiting as L.Joe’s other hand finds him hard and aching and bare. He hums a plea through the restricting hand as L.Joe begins to move up and down and Chunji tries to match his rhythm as his legs struggle to move about but get caught between L.Joe’s thighs._

**L.JOE**

Oh god. You want it. You want me.

_Chunji nods and regrets his reaction when L.Joe’s hands disappear from his mouth and his dick. He squeals in anger and L.Joe hisses at him, causing him to fall back on the bed. L.Joe pushes his shorts off as he climbs back on Chunji and Chunji’s eyes are glued to L.Joe’s dick as he licks his lips and watches L.Joe lick his fingers as he raises himself up just a bit._

**CHUNJI**

What are you…?

_He trails off as L.Joe reaches behind himself and from the look of concentration of his face, Chunji can tell what he’s doing. He reaches up and pulls L.joe down for a kiss as L.Joe fingers himself. He gets lost in it and doesn’t even realize that L.Joe is lining him up until L.Joe is sinking down on Chunji and his breath stutters as he goes still again, waiting for L.Joe’s tightness to bottom him out. As L.Joe finally sits squarely on Chunji with his eyes screwed in happy pain, Chunji finally remembers how to breathe._

**CHUNJI**

L.Joe.

**L.JOE**

Shhhhh. I swear to God, Chunji. Shut the fuck up!

_Chunji nods obediently as L.Joe raises himself and then slowly moves down again. Chunji clutches his hips as he tries to cant his hips in a certain way. When L.Joe hisses silently, Chunji smiles at his aim and then repeats the motion as L.joe looks confused for a second before he matches Chunji and they start to move slowly together. Not long after, Chunji sits up as he cradles L.joe in his arms and they kiss desperately as L.Joe moves his hand between them and begins to jerk himself off. Chunji tries to pull his hand away but L.Joe just smacks his hand off and Chunji has to resign himself to holding unto L.Joe as they ride the wave of a euphoric orgasm._

**CHUNJI**

L.Joe.

L.Joe hisses and Chunji reduces his voice

**CHUNJI**

_(Whispers)_

L.Joe. L.Joe. L.Joe. Ah!

 _Chunji comes, emptying into L.Joe as L.Joe follows behind him, biting on Chunji’s shoulder as he comes as well. They sit there, in each other’s embrace as Chunji hides a_ _smile in L.Joe’s shoulder._

**L.JOE**

We leave for Seoul first thing in the morning.

_Chunji nods._

**L.JOE**

You need to talk to Andy-hyung. Tell him we made up.

_Chunji nods._

**L.JOE**

You can’t tell Ricky about this.

_Chunji hesitates, blinking away the tear that treacherously appears in his eyes._

**L.JOE**

Chunji?

_Chunji nods._


	9. Chapter 9

INT: TEENTOP DORM – SITTING ROOM – AFTERNOON

_As soon as L.Joe got through the door, Ricky was on him kissing and hugging and trying to collect his tiny knapsack all at once._

**RICKY**

How was your trip?

_L.Joe nods and looks at Ricky as his smile falters around the edges._

**L.JOE**

What have you been up to?

**RICKY**

I’m home alone.

_Ricky made his way back into the house as he entered L.Joe’s room to drop the bag while L.Joe spent a few minutes trying to get his shoes off in the fore-room. When Ricky returned, L.Joe was kicking his shoes aside as he stepped into the house properly._

**RICKY**

How was your trip? Where’s Chunji?

_The fake smile was back._

**L.JOE**

He went to see Andy-hyung. He’ll be over soon. Where are the others?

**RICKY**

Changjo and Niel have a schedule and Minsoo-hyung went out.

**L.JOE**

_(Nods)_

Right. I forgot about the host thing Niel and Changjo are doing.

_L.Joe sits on the sofa as Ricky disappears again. He takes the remote and turns on the TV as he switches from channel to channel. Seconds later, he switches it off before he rubs his hands all over his pants and then gets to his feet. Ricky comes out of the kitchen carrying two cups of juice as he hands one to L.Joe and relaxes back into the sofa with the other. L.Joe rejoins him on the sofa as they sip in silence for a few minutes._

**RICKY**

I thought you were coming home yesterday.

**L.JOE**

Yeah. I was. Chunji’s mom made me stay.

_Ricky nods as he sips again._

**RICKY**

Did you have fun?

**L.JOE**

_(Shrugs)_

Not really. We ate and then we fought. What else is new?

**RICKY**

About what?

**L.JOE**

It’s nothing to worry about.

**RICKY**

What did you fight about, hyung?

**L.JOE**

He… he said it was you who’d dyed my hair.

**RICKY**

_(Sighs)_

I’ve already told you.

**L.JOE**

And I believe you. That’s why we fought.

_Ricky nods as he drops his empty cup and snuggles into L.Joe’s side. L.Joe purses his lips for a second before he decides to speak._

**L.JOE**

It’s just-

**RICKY**

_(Cuts in angrily)_

I knew it! You don’t believe me.

**L.JOE**

I never said that.

**RICKY**

Then why are we still talking about it?

**L.JOE**

_(Shouts)_

YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ASKED ABOUT IT.

_He sighs heavily as they both fall silent again._

**L.JOE**

But while we’re on the subject-

**RICKY**

_(Gets up)_

You are so ridiculous.

**L.JOE**

When were you planning to use the dye?

**RICKY**

_(Looks at him)_

What?

**L.JOE**

When… were you planning to use the de? Because it couldn’t possibly have been right before the shoot?

**RICKY**

What are you talking about?

**L.JOE**

You told me when you wanted to use it, at the set, it was empty. Why didn’t you us it in dorm?

**RICKY**

I was… it’ wasn’t… listen to me, hyung-

_Ricky approaches L.Joe but he hisses and gets off the couch just as Ricky sits back._

**L.JOE**

Chunji was right. Chunji was right? What the fuck, Ricky?

**RICKY**

Let me explain-

**L.JOE**

You had your chance. Just stay the hell away from me.

_L.Joe enters his room and Ricky moves to follow only to have the door banged in his face as the lock snaps in loudly._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!

INT: TEENTOP’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – EVENING

_Ricky is sitting on the sofa with the lights turned out as he sobs quietly in the dark. The door opens and he rushes to clean the tears off his face just as Chunji walks. Ricky turns towards the door and sees him._

**RICKY**

_(Angry)_

You!

_He rushes at Chunji and punches him. Without thinking, Chunji pulls Ricky back and punches him as well. Ricky falls to the ground and Chunji just pounces on him as Ricky cries out. Soon, they are tossing about on the floor as Niel and Minsoo emerge from their room to separate the two._

**MINSOO**

Stop! _(Ricky struggle)_ I’m warning you.

_Niel holds Chunji, but barely as Ricky and Chunji seem determined to get at each other._

**NIEL**

What is going on?

**RICKY**

Chunji-hyung’s been telling L.Joe-hyung things about me.

**CHUNJI**

So you punch me? See this maknae. I’m going to kill you, I swear.

_Ricky falters as his struggling reduces but Chunji makes a run for him again and this time,  Minsoo pushes Ricky behind himself as he and Niel hold Chunji off. L.Joe comes out from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily._

**L.JOE**

What the hell is going on?

**CHUNJI**

Your boyfriend punched me.

**RICKY**

Not his boyfriend anymore, thanks to you.

**CHUNJI**

_(Laughs)_

Oh god! Please don’t sleep in this dorm tonight, Ricky. I’m begging you.

**MINSOO**

_(Looks at L.Joe)_

What did you do?

**L.JOE**

Me? I was sleeping.

**RICKY**

One trip to Chunji’s home and now, hyung thinks I’m trying to ruin him.

**L.JOE**

You ruined my hair! For all I know, you’re the one who’s been doing things to me all along.

**RICKY**

I never did anything else.

**L.JOE**

I told you about my safe with my sheet music.

**RICKY**

Minsoo-hyung took that key not me.

**L.JOE/MINSOO**

What?!

L.Joe looks at Minsoo.

**L.JOE**

Is he telling the truth?

**MINSOO**

Now, L.Joe-

**L.JOE**

I promised Andy-hyung I’d have it ready in time. Because of you, by the time the safe was opened, he’d gone with… _(Trails off)_ …he’d gone with your music. _(Looks up at Minsoo)_ You wanted him to choose yours.

**MINSOO**

_(Angry)_

Of course I wanted him to choose mine.

**L.JOE**

_(Equally angry)_

And I didn’t deserve the same chance?

**MINSOO**

_(Sneers)_

Are you kidding me? If you’d submitted it in time, I would never have even gotten a chance. Who can compete with Andy-hyung’s dear Byunghun?

**L.JOE**

_(Frowns)_

He didn’t even want my songs for the next album, hyung. He’s never going to see me as a serious artist because of what you did.

**MINSOO**

So you don’t get to write, big whoop. But the rest of us have stood around watching you shine for years. You’re not going to make me feel guilty about this.

**L.JOE**

How is any of that my fault?

_He looks around to find that the members barely look him in the eye._

**MINSOO**

No one says anything when you act bitchy because we understand that you’re precious to Andy-hyung. But you terrorize everyone when you’re in a bad mood. I’m not even going to mention how the staff feel about you.

**L.JOE**

You can’t blame me when people are being annoying.

**MINSOO**

Can we blame you when you’re being a bitch for no reason?

**L.JOE**

_(Angry)_

I have never-

**MINSOO**

Changjo was going to be lead for “Missing You” but you kept talking about his acting till the director just put you in.

**L.JOE**

I was trying to help.

**MINSOO**

You were stealing focus. If we want to stay here and count the amount of things you’ve done to everyone in the group personally, we might be here all night.

**L.JOE**

So you just sit back and gossip behind my back.

**RICKY**

Where else are we supposed to do it? Niel’s gotten in trouble with mouthing at you for too many times that we’ve slowly had to learn to turn it down.

**L.JOE**

When you say it like that-

**NIEL**

How else are we supposed to say it?

_L.Joe’s eyes land on Chunji who’s leaning against a wall with his mouth sealed shut._

**L.JOE**

Do you feel the same way?

_Chunji opens his mouth to speak but…_

**MINSOO**

He’s the only person that’s been most outspoken about his feelings, L.Joe. He complains all the time and if he weren’t Andy-hyung’s visual, I’m sure he’d be gone by now.

_L.joe keeps looking at Chunji as he ignores Minsoo but Chunji’s mouth goes shut again ad he refuses to answer L.Joe._

**L.JOE**

This is how you all feel about me? Fine!

_He walks off into the fore-room, unhooks his jacket and leaves as the door closes behind him._


	11. Chapter 11

INT: PHOTO SHOOT – MORNING

_L.Joe is paired with Changjo as they pose and stand with the cameras flashing in their eyes. Changjo tries a pose that makes him trip as he steps on the hem of L.Joe’s cape. L.joe screeches as he quietly pulls the cloth from Changjo._

**CHANGJO**

Hyung, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry-

**L.JOE**

_(Waves him off)_

I’m fine. Don’t worry.

 _He turns around as the camera man gives them the okay to step out of the spot light._ _L.Joe unbuttons the cape as he folds it in his arm and heads for his trailer._

**MAKE-UP NOONA**

What’s up with tiny-meany?

**WRITER HYUNG**

He’s been so quiet all day.

**MAKE-UP NOONA**

He didn’t shout on me today. He just sat there as I did his make up with nothing to say. Are we sure he’s alright?

**WRITER HYUNG**

Who knows? Maybe he’s going through a quiet thing and before we know it, he’ll be tiny-meany again.

**MAKE-UP NOONA**

_(Sighs)_

I already rue that day, oppa.

**WRITER HYUNG**

It’s not only you.

_As the two walk off, Minsoo emerges from where he was standing behind a screen as he frowns at their retreating backs._

 

INT: TEEN TOP’S DORM – MINSOO’S ROOM – NIGHT

**CHNAGJO**

What the hell is going on with L.JOE-hyung?

**CHUNJI**

Niel, Ricky and Minsoo-hyung broke him.

_He scowls at the three of them as the two younger ones recoil but Minsoo stares back._

**MINSOO**

You weren’t exactly jumping to defend him, where you?

**CHUNJI**

We ambushed him.

**NIEL**

To be fair, this is all Ricky’s fault.

**RICKY**

My fault? How?

**MINSOO**

You told him about me. Don’t think I’ve forgiven that.

**RICKY**

Hyung, he thought I did it. I wasn’t going to take the fall for you.

**CHUNJI**

And instead of talking like adults, you all ganged up on him.

**MINSOO**

We didn’t gang up on him. Emotions just ran a little high. It’s nothing to worry about. Ten top fights like this all the time.

**NIEL**

Yeah but can anyone remember anytime we’ve fought like this with L.Joe?

_They all seat in silence as they contemplate._

**CHANGJO**

_(Softly)_

What if he wants to leave?

_All the hyungs look at him as he shakes his head._

**CHUNJI**

Don’t even joke about that, maknae.

**CHANGJO**

I saw him at Andy-hyung’s office yesterday. He just nodded at me and kept going. Didn’t bother to explain what he was doing there.

**MINSOO**

That could mean anything. He’s not leaving Teen Top!

_The door opens and L.Joe enters. He tosses Minsoo’s vibrating phone at him._

**L.JOE**

Your mom’s been calling you.

_As he turns to go out, Changjo speaks up._

**CHANGJO**

Hyung, what’s going on?

_L.Joe stops and turns._

**CHANGJO**

You don’t hang out with us anymore.

**L.JOE**

_(Shrugs)_

I’ve just been a little busy.

**RICKY**

With what?

_As L.Joe looks down at Ricky, Ricky lowers his eyes._

**NIEL**

What have you been doing, hyung?

**CHANGJO**

Are you leaving us?

_L.joe shakes his head sadly._

**L.JOE**

I’m not going anywhere.

**CHANGJO**

Then why don’t you hang out with us anymore?

**L.JOE**

You don’t have to worry. I’m never leaving Teen Top.

_A sigh ripples through the entire room as all the other boys relax._

**NIEL**

_(Smiles)_

Okay. We’re going to watch a movie in the parlor. Care to join?

**L.JOE**

No thanks.

_As he tries to leave, Ricky finally speaks again._

**RICKY**

You said you weren’t leaving, hyung. Why are you being distant?

**L.JOE**

_(Looks at them)_

I don’t have to be friends with you guys to be in Teen top.

_With that, he closes the door behind him as he leaves._


	12. Chapter 12

INT: TEENTOP’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Niel stands by the bathroom corridor with a brush in his mouth as Chunji and Minsoo play video games in the sitting room._

**NIEL**

_(Brush in mouth)_

It’s not so hard. Just drag the mop over the floor four times and you’re done. How hard is that to do?

**CHUNJI**

Can you please stop nagging?

**NIEL**

We need to take better care of the bathroom.

**MINSOO**

Cleaners come every weekend.

**NIEL**

And the other five days in the week? Why are you comfortable living this way?

**CHUNJI**

You’re speaking with your brush in your mouth. No one can hear what you’re saying.

**NIEL**

_(Removes the brush)_

I know you can hear me, hyung. Look at this place.

_He puts his brush back as he begins to pick wrappers and packs from the floor. What if we had a visitor? What if someone-_

_The bell rings. Niel sighs and heads to the door. He opens it and he stands shocked, hiding the wrappers behind his back._

**NIEL**

Andy-hyung!

**MINSOO**

Haha. Very funny.

_Niel walks into the parlor, followed by Andy as both Chunji and Minsoo get to their feet in shock and a loud crash sounds on the screen._

 

MINUTES LATER:

_Andy sits on one of the couches as the Teentop members sit around him._

**ANDY**

Your dorm is mess.

**NIEL**

I keep telling them that, hyung.

**ANDY**

You should clean once in a while.

**MINSOO**

We didn’t know you were coming.

**ANDY**

So you only clean when I call?

_Minsoo blushes and proceeds to be quiet for the next few minutes._

**ANDY**

I wanted to talk to you all.

**CHANGJO**

L.Joe-hyung isn’t here.

**ANDY**

I know. I sent him on an errand.

**RICKY**

Why?

**ANDY**

So that I could talk to you guys without him in the room.

_They all nod, knowingly._

**ANDY**

Who wants to go first? I heard from his side of the story but I’m going to go out on a limb and assume I didn’t succeed in making myself a group of devil children. I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character.

**MINSOO**

I thought you knew everything-hyung.

**ANDY**

Looking in from the outside can only show me that you’re fighting. It can’t show me what you think about the fight.

**CHUNJI**

It’s just… the members, we used to have some misgivings about him.

**ANDY**

And you all hid it while you tried to sabotage him?

**MINSOO**

No one thought it was sensible to antagonize him openly.

**ANDY**

Why?

**RICKY**

Because he’s your favorite.

**ANDY**

Yeah so?

They all look at him in shock.

**ANDY**

_(Confused)_

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**CHANGJO**

You said he was your favorite.

**RICKY**

How can you say it without shame?

**ANDY**

_(Sneers)_

Like I’m all you guys’ favorite?

_They all look away._

**ANDY**

You, leader, you worship Big Bang: for whatever reason. Changjo’s sweet on western boy bands. Niel wants to be a member of Infinite, Ricky only listens to Supper Junior and Chunji’s in love with my own leader. So why is it so strange that I have a favorite?

**MINSOO**

_(Pouts)_

L.Joe likes Big Bang too.

_Andy pushes his head._

**ANDY**

I know that. Why are you all so silly? I have a favorite but that doesn’t mean I don’t love Teentop. L.Joe mentioned how you said you’d get kicked out if you talked back to him. I’m very sorry if that’s the impression I’ve given you but you’re all equally important to me.

**CHANGJO**

So why does he get more attention than us?

_Andy sighs as he looks at them seriously._

**ANDY**

I love you boys, but Teentop is first and foremost a business brand. Yes, it’s a brotherhood and you guys are friends but that’s what happens when you spend as much time as you all do with people. You become family. This is a business. It’s absolutely nobody’s fault that L.Joe’s fans are more or are more vocal. When they hear a new song and ask more for L.Joe than any of you, it’s L.Joe they’re going to get.

_The boys frown in unison but say nothing._

**ANDY**

But I will own my share of this situation. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget what it’s like when you’re viewed as commodity and not a person. _(Sighs)_ we had a similar situation in Shinwah and I’m ashamed that I’ve done the same thing here.

**MINSOO**

Hyung, we understand.

**ANDY**

_(Shakes his head)_

You shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have made Teentop into a group that had to hurt each other and I’m sorry.

_Their eyes widen in fear as they all start talking at the same time._

**CHUNJI**

It’s nothing, hyung.

**NIEL**

You shouldn’t be sorry. Jesus!

**CHANGJO**

It doesn’t matter.

**RICKY**

Hyung, we are the ones who should be sorry.

_Andy waves his hands at them as the boys quiet down_

**ANDY**

I have a solution now.

**MINSOO**

What solution?

**ANDY**

You’ll all audition for MVs. And when I call for lyrics and music, I’ll try my best to give you all a fair chance from now on. How’s that sound?

_The room runs silent for a few seconds before Ricky launches himself at Andy in a bear hug. Andy looks surprised for a second before he pats Ricky on the back._

**RICKY**

You guys don’t want to get in on this?

**ANDY**

What? No. No!

_But the other members have already jumped on Andy who was trying to get off and the couch and has now worsened his predicament because they all end up on the carpet with Andy at the bottom of the pile._

**CHUNJI**

So what do we do about L.Joe? He won’t talk to us.

_Andy exhales heavily as he tries to free his head from beneath the boys so he can speak._

**ANDY**

Just give it time. He can be such a sulky baby. Give him time and he’ll come around. Eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

INT: TEENTOP’S DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Five members sit, snuggled together on one couch. They watch quietly from under the blanket as something occurs on the screen, causing them all to cringe._

**CHANGJO**

I miss L.Joe-hyung. He’d have said something about her before it happened.

**NIEL**

He was always spoiling the movie. Even if he hadn’t seen it before.

**CHANGJO**

_(Frowns)_

I don’t know if I like the spoiling part… but I do miss him.

_He pulls the blanket up his nose as Niel pats him on the head and Changjo glares at him._

**CHANGJO**

I’m not a puppy.

**RICKY**

But you are the maknae.

**CHANGJO**

_(Looks at Ricky)_

We’re the same age.

**RICKY**

I’m older than you.

_Changjo opens his mouth to reply when the house door opens and everyone stiffens as their eyes drift in the direction of the door. When L.Joe enters, seeing them all look at him, he nods at everyone as he makes his way past them and into his room as they door closes behind him._

**NIEL**

Let’s just face it. He’s never going to trust us again.

_Minsoo and Chunji look at each other as they frown away._

**CHUNJI**

If you want me to do the predicting thing, Changjo, I’ll do it.

_He tugs Changjo closer as he slings his hand over his shoulder, holding unto Changjo and Niel in the process._

**CHANGJO**

It won’t be the same.

_Ricky looks on, from the other side of Minsoo, at Chunji and Changjo._

**RICKY**

I wouldn’t mind Chunji-hyung’s commentary.

_He waits, blinkingly as everyone stiffens. Chunji meets Ricky’s eyes across the sofa and finally nods before he turns to the TV._

**CHUNJI**

She’ll die in the end.

_Ricky lets out a shy laugh as Changjo pouts._

**CHANGJO**

She knows kungfu.

**CHUNJI**

Everyone in the movie knows kungfu.

_L.Joe’s room door opens as he comes out wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt as he cleans his face on the way to the bathroom._

**MINSOO**

You know what we should do?

_The boys all look at him._

**MINSOO**

We can all go out. I think I can guilt Andy-hyung into giving us his credit card again.

**RICKY**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

It’s not going to work hyung.

**MINSOO**

Why?

_L.Joe emerges from the bathroom, face clean and ready for bed. But as he walks out, he makes a bee-line for the sofa they are sitting on as he turns to the TV._

**L.JOE**

What are we watching?

**CHUNJI**

For You Who I Love.

_L.Joe nods._

**L.JOE**

What of my dinner?

**RICKY**

_(Sits up)_

I can get it for you.

**L.JOE**

_(Shakes his head)_

No, don’t bother. Just tell me where it is.

**CHANGJO**

It’s in the microwave already. Just heat it and eat it.

_As L.Joe walks away, Niel looks at the rest of them with wide eyes._

**NIEL**

I think he’s forgiven us.

**MINSOO**

I wouldn’t be so sure of that.

**NIEL**

He could have gone in the kitchen and found his food but he stood here to make idle chat with us.

**CHANGJO**

Idle chat with Ricky.

**RICKY**

Trust me: that had nothing to do with me.

_Ricky frowns but pulls the blanket over his face so that no one can see how sad he looks. So they continue watching in silence till L.Joe comes from the kitchen with his food in his hand. He crosses in from of the TV and sits on Chunji’s side but in the single chair there as everyone just watches._

_Sighing, Changjo gets up from his place as the hyungs begin to argue but he just leaves to his room and returns with a blanket as he sits, instead, on the one L.Joe is sitting on. L.Joe watches him in amusement as Changjo pulls L.Joe’s tiny body till his back hits the back of the chair and then covers both their legs with the blanket so that L.Joe’s hands are still free with his food. When he’s satisfied, he puts his hand around L.Joe’s waist and watches the movie._

**L.JOE**

_(Laughs)_

Maknae, what are you doing?

**CHANGJO**

I missed you.

_L.Joe lets out a last laugh before he continues eating. A few minutes later…_

**L.JOE**

_(Points at the TV)_

She’s going to kill everybody, stupid bitch.

_Changjo laughs._

**NIEL**

She’s the good guy, hyung.

**L.JOE**

Like that’s stopped the writers before.

 _Minsoo and Chunji snort as Niel shakes his head. When everyone returns their_ _attention to the movie, Changjo giggles and L.Joe looks at him in shock._

**L.JOE**

Who are you and what have you done with my maknae?

**CHANGJO**

I missed you, hyung.

**L.JOE**

All I ever did was beat you.

**CHANGJO**

But with your tiny fists it was almost like a girl play-fighting with me.

**L.JOE**

Yah!

 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER:

_L.Joe and Changjo are cuddled under the blanket as he snores lightly in L.Joe’s ear. Everyone’s asleep except for L.Joe who now has the remote as he watches an old episode of an old TV show. Chunji startles awake when Niel curls in on him. He rubs his hand over his eyes as he looks around to find L.Joe just watching him._

**CHUNJI**

We all slept off.

**L.JOE**

At least I got to hug the remote.

_Chunji smiles wryly._

**CHUNJI**

Are you finally back?

**L.JOE**

I never went anywhere.

**CHUNJI**

You know what I mean.

_L.Joe sits there, quietly, watching the screen._

**L.JOE**

I spoke with Andy-hyung. Actually, he spoke with me and I just sat there and took it.

**CHUNJI**

What did he say?

**L.JOE**

_(Shrugs)_

Stuff.

_They lapse into silence again as they stare at the TV even though they are both not understanding what’s going on. Finally, Chunji sighs and looks at L.Joe._

**CHUNJI**

Whatever happened to us? We used to be tight. I mean, that’s why we got to be roommates in the first place.

**L.JOE**

Lots of things.

**CHUNJI**

Like?

**L.JOE**

_Like Suho._

**CHUNJI**

Or Ricky.

**L.JOE**

Or you being an ass.

**CHUNJI**

Or you being a dick.

_L.Joe scoffs into a laugh as Changjo tightens his grip on L.Joe causing him to wince a little._

**L.JOE**

I’m sorry I sent that video to Andy-hyung.

**CHUNJI**

It’s fine. He already knew, apparently.

**L.JOE**

I still shouldn’t have. It was mean and kinda evil.

**CHUNJI**

_(Nods)_

I thought so too.

**L.JOE**

_(Laughs)_

That’s not what you’re supposed to say when someone’s trying to apologize.

**CHUNJI**

Do you want my forgiveness or not?

_L.Joe shakes his head at Chunji._

**CHUNJI**

Let’s agree we were both horrible and move on. Ricky and I have.

**L.JOE**

_(Smirks)_

No, you haven’t. You’ve both been behaving like the other doesn’t exist.

**CHUNJI**

We just had a moment before you got home.

**L.JOE**

Today? Woulda loved to see that.

**CHUNJI**

_(Shrugs)_

Wasn’t that great. But I no longer have the urgent need to slam his ear against a burning stove so that’s a move in the right direction, right?

**L.JOE**

I guess so.

_They watch TV for a while longer._

**CHUNJI**

You and I, though… are we… should we…

**L.JOE**

Use your words, Chunji.

**CHUNJI**

We had sex, L.Joe.

**L.JOE**

And?

**CHUNJI**

What do we do now? Do you… do you want to? Again?

_He looks over at L.Joe with a hopeful expression on his face._

**L.JOE**

_(Smiles)_

How about we just see how it goes, eh?

**CHUNJI**

_(Laughs and nods)_

Okay. We’ll just see how it goes.


End file.
